


A few too many

by Ellessey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: Suga lets his head sink back further into his pillow, tipping his chin up and smiling at Daichi. It's not that he isn't always distractingly attractive, but there's something about drunk Suga, so relaxed and handsome, that really mesmerizes Daichi. So much so that he’s been riding him this long without realizing the finish line is nowhere in sight.--Birthday sex doesn't go quite as planned when Daichi and Suga have a bit too much to drink. Neither of them are complaining, though.





	A few too many

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Daichi...you deserve the world ❤

In hindsight, that last drink or two...or three, were possibly not the best idea. Daichi hesitates to call them a _bad_ one, because it's not as if he's unhappy with where they are now—Suga naked and blissed out underneath him, while Daichi rides him slowly in the light of candles burning low.

It's just that they started this not long after midnight, as soon as their friends had left after wishing Daichi one last Happy Birthday, and a Happy New Year to both of them, and...here they are still. It's all very good, the way he's feeling. Sticky with sweat, and heavy with the buzz of those drinks, with the scent of sex and sparklers. And Suga looks impossibly gorgeous as always. Tousled hair, and lean, smooth muscles. Trailing his fingers in lazy lines up and down Daichi's thighs while he watches him take his cock over and over, in deep, unhurried motions.

It's a perfect end to a damn good night, except...well, it occurs to Daichi that it usually _would_ have, in fact, ended by now. Suga would definitely normally have come quite some time ago, and Daichi would at least be close. Instead, he's existing in this hazy, drawn out state of subdued pleasure that feels really nice, but...not particularly like it’s building up to anything.

That's probably where the few too many drinks have come in.

“Suga,” he says. “I think…I don't think I'm gonna get there?”

There's a faraway look in Suga's heavy-lidded eyes, and he gives no sign of having heard Daichi, so he says it again.

“Hm?” Suga’s eyes move slowly to Daichi's face. “Were you talking?”

“Yep. Where were you?”

Suga lets his head sink back further into his pillow, tipping his chin up and smiling at Daichi. It's not that he isn't always distractingly attractive, but there's something about drunk Suga, so relaxed and handsome, that really mesmerizes Daichi. So much so that he’s been riding him this long without realizing the finish line is nowhere in sight.

“Was looking at your nipples,” Suga says.

“My nipples?”

Suga nods, reaching up to tap the left one with the tip of his finger. “So pink.”

“You sucked on them for like...an eternity, when you were fingering me.”

“They tasted good.”

“Or you were still tasting that...thing Ryuu made us.”

Daichi isn't sure what was in it, but it was very blue, and very sweet, and he's pretty sure he's still tasting it now. Maybe that, in particular, is the reason that even though he’s been on either Suga's fingers or his dick for the past hour, he hasn't managed to actually get off.

“Maybe,” Suga says. “It was good, huh?”

“Yeah,” Daichi agrees, getting a little sidetracked by Suga's finger circling his tender nipple, and forgetting the point he was trying to make.

“Think it fucked with me though,” Suga goes on, voice low and thoughtful. “Unless I came already and missed it?”

“Oh my God, Suga,” Daichi says, snapping out of his haze. “First of all, no. I hope you'd notice coming in my ass. But that's what I was _just_ saying. This feels great, but like...I’m not...” He looks down to where his legs are spread over Suga’s hips. His erection is still hanging on, but his whole body’s starting to feel a little pleasantly numb, and he knows coming is not on the horizon.

“Huh,” Suga says, pouting his bottom lip. “I feel so inadequate.”

Daichi laughs and stops moving, leaning over Suga to kiss him. “I haven't made you come either.”

“But it's your _birthday.”_

“Not anymore.”

“Damn,” Suga says, as if he somehow also missed the countdown that brought Daichi's birthday to a close, and the new year to a start. Which he didn't, by the way. He'd loudly led the count himself, before kissing Daichi enthusiastically with sugar sweet lips.

“S’okay,” Daichi tells him, circling his hips and feeling Suga still hard inside him. “Not like I haven't enjoyed it.”

“Mm...same. I could watch you do that all night.”

“I think you practically have.”

Suga snorts and then starts to laugh. He’s so goddamn beautiful with that lazy smile, and a sheen of sweat glowing all over him, that Daichi forgets to move on him again.

“Probably would have taken me another hour of staring at your pecs before it hit me. We’re never gonna come, are we?” Suga says with a smile.

“Not tonight,” Daichi agrees, smiling right back at him. He doesn't mind that he won't reach an orgasm this time, and he loves that Suga doesn't mind either. That instead of this being anticlimactic birthday sex that leaves them disappointed, it’s just something to laugh at together. Still a perfect night spent making each other feel good.

“Do you want to stop?” Suga asks. “I'm enjoying the view a lot...a _lot._ But if your legs are getting sore...”

They are, but Daichi doesn't mind. He’s not at all tired of his view either, and as long as they both know where they stand tonight...

“I'll ride you till I pass out if you won't be insulted when I do.”

Suga grins and shakes his head. “If I fall asleep first, don't take it personally.”

“Deal,” Daichi says, sealing it with another slow kiss, and a languid roll of his hips that draws a soft, contented moan from Suga.

In the end he stops just before exhaustion overtakes him, because he's coherent enough to know he's too heavy to crash directly on top of his boyfriend. They wind up spooning, with Suga’s arm around him, fingers toying idly with his nipple and keeping him just aroused enough to stay awake, even though they've both gone soft now.

“Love you, birthday boy,” Suga mumbles into the back of his shoulder.

“You too. Tomorrow...”

“Mhm,” Suga agrees, and then his fingers stop their slow circles over Daichi's chest and he's out. Daichi is right behind him, sinking into warmth and soft skin and a dreamless sleep.

When the morning comes, or the early afternoon, really, they're groggy and slow, and definitely regretting not brushing their teeth before sleeping—Daichi can _still_ taste Ryuu’s drink. But it doesn't take more than a couple minutes of Daichi rutting slowly against Suga's hip for both of them to be fully hard, and by the time he's finished spreading Suga open on his fingers he’s already aching and close.

“Gonna be quick,” he tells Suga when he slides inside him. Suga just whines and presses his ass back against Daichi's hips, needy and urgent, like he's chasing something that's almost at his fingertips too.

Daichi holds his hips tight and fucks him hard, driving into him with sharp, purposeful thrusts. An inverse of their sleepy, meandering movements the night before. Heat builds fast and heavy in his stomach, like everything the alcohol kept dulled before is now free to flood him all at once, making tired muscles clench and awakened nerves burn with pleasure.

He slips his hand under Suga to drag his knuckles over his cock and make him whimper. To wrap him tight in his hand and stroke him firm and steady, until he's pressing his face into the sheets and groaning, his long awaited release spilling over Daichi's fingers.

“Nnh... _fuck.”_

“Yeah,” Daichi says, because he can feel the way Suga’s shaking, the way his body tightens still, hot and wanting around Daichi's cock, and he knows he's a breath away from peaking in just the same way. “Kou…”

Suga moans and arches his back, pressing hard against Daichi to meet his next thrust, and that's all Daichi needs. He bites his lip as he comes, grinding so deep into Suga that the other man gasps, crying out Daichi's name when he pulls out and does it again, over and over until he's spent, and they collapse in a tired heap.

“So,” Suga says, when they've caught their breath and Daichi's half asleep again. He grunts to show he's heard him, even though he's hard to make out with his face mashed into the sheets. “Maybe...the drinks were, like...super drinks.”

“Huh?”

“Like…forced delayed gratification. Couldn't nut last night, but when we _did…”_

“I think you're still drunk,” Daichi says, before adding, “Maybe, though.”

“Right?”

“Or we just drank too much.”

“Or that,” Suga allows, finally rolling onto his side to face Daichi with pink cheeks and warm, hazy eyes. “I'd do it again though.”

Daichi smiles, brushing tangled hair off Suga's forehead. “Yeah. Me too.”

His head’s starting to pound now. His mouth is uncomfortably dry, and his legs feel sore and weak from moving over Suga for so long last night. He's probably a little crazy for being entirely willing to repeat this, but he's been crazy about Suga for years. Spent every New Year's Eve since he was seventeen kissing him and knowing each birthday wish and prayer for good fortune in the new year was already a foregone conclusion, because he had Suga.

“I’ll make coffee, if you help me find my way to an upright position,” Suga's saying now.

“Once you're up, you're on your own. I don't think I can walk.”

It takes a while for either of them to make it out of bed because Suga insists on massaging Daichi's aching thighs. _So hardworking,_ he teases between wet kisses pressed to sensitive skin. Daichi has to stop him when he gets too high and it starts to tickle. He doesn't want to get up, but he does desperately need to piss.

He helps Suga up, and Suga helps him out, and they both turn a blind eye to the mess left behind from last night's party. It's not going anywhere, after all, and there are better ways to spend their time. There's coffee to drink now; and the possible ingredients of a bright blue drink to speculate over; and a whole new year ahead of them for good ideas, and bad ones, and the comfort of knowing they'll have each other for it all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm [ellessey-writes](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and you can find the rest of my AO3 DaiSuga works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=836528&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=Ellessey).


End file.
